And what, exactly, is normal?
by RoadtoParadise
Summary: What do you do when you don't fit in? That's the problem Roxas is faced with when a sudden realization hits him in the face. With a sense of style and feelings for his best friend that are labeled as "abnormal", Roxas begins to wonder if "normal" exists.


**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Of course, Square Enix does. This is my first EVER fanfic so tell me what you think, alright? I don't know if to continue it or just leave it as a one-shot. I'm leaning more towards continuing it. This contains homosexual relationships. So, if you're uncomfortable with that, please don't read. If you are comfortable with it, please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Road to Change

_Mmmmm_…Roxas thought to himself as he ate his sea-salt flavored ice cream. The cool, blue substance did well for his thirst. He was on his town's local hangout: the ledge of the giant clock. The clock was like the town's guardian, keeping track of every little event that passed by. Roxas frowned. It was getting dark and the number of stars in the sky could be seen. They say that if you wished upon the first star you saw, that wish will come true. Roxas was wondering if that could really happen when a pale hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jolted and turned his head sharply to his right. His blue eyes met emerald ones. Axel, Roxas best friend, peered down at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, are you with me Roxy?" Axel asked his blonde companion.

Roxas looked deeply into Axel's eyes, losing himself in them. Axel was the only thing that kept Roxas sane in his town, Twilight Town. Everyone there was so judgmental. Everyone had a particular clique that they fit into and, if you did not have a clique, that was too bad for you. Everything was done in a rush. The town was so small that everyone knew everyone. The people here were so talented. Either you were the sister of a famous musician or the son of a well-known artist. In Twilight Town, it was mandatory that you go to college and finish it. Make something of yourself, so when you look back, you can smile because you regret nothing. Become a somebody. Everyone in this town was a SOMEBODY. But Roxas…What _was_ Roxas, anyway?

"Axel…" Roxas finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Axel, who am I?"

The rather random question confused the redhead. He gave a nervous giggle and brushed a few strands of blonde hair from crystal blue eyes.

"You're my best friend, Roxas..."

Roxas gave a little smile and turned his attention back to the town that lay before him. He shook his head in a disappointed fashion. Axel looked at his friend and it was his turn to frown. What was up with his best friend? He couldn't think of anything that could have upset him. Roxas sighed.

"It's getting late, Ax," he said, standing up and stretching. "I have school tomorrow. Thank goodness it's the last day of high school."

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Axel asked.

"Sure, why not?" Roxas replied.

They ran down the clock's stairs and strolled down the streets. Roxas seemed to be in a better mood, talking about random bands he found out about. Then the conversation switched to Roxas wanting to get a tattoo. At the age of eighteen, it was legal for him in Twilight Town to get one. He was lucky that he was best friends with the town's local tattoo artist. Axel, who was only twenty-two years old, was a fantastic artist who could draw just about anything. He had one tattoo under each of his eyes in the shape of a triangular teardrop. The tattoos and his spiky, flaming red hair added to his artistic flair.

"If you want a tattoo, Roxy, then you'll get one," Axel reassured him. "Not now,

though. But soon."

They approached the blond's little apartment. He grinned and gave Axel a big hug. He bade Axel goodnight and closed the door behind him. Axel stood in front of the door for a good minute. _Maybe tomorrow he'll tell me what's wrong_, he thought as he walked down the street to his own apartment.

The next morning Roxas woke up with a feeling of relief. This was the last day of high school! He was free! He just realized that he was free to do whatever he wanted, without anyone's permission. With this sudden realization in mind, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Roxas lived by himself, with no parents. He had to keep up the apartment to make sure it was alright to live in. He had to make sure he had food so when he came home from school or work he had something to eat. He never had any friends over, besides Axel. It's not that he was anti-social. It's just that the people in his high school were so ignorant and self-conscious that they annoyed him. He simply did not fit in at his high school and that was fine with him. As long as he had Axel, everything was okay..

After he ate his breakfast, he went to take a shower. After the shower, he put on a pair of black jeans that was faded and ripped at the knees, a black tank top with a black net long-sleeve shirt on top of that, and his black and red converse. He didn't do anything to his hair other than pass his hand through it a couple of times because it was naturally spiky. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. When he poked his head out the window, he saw Axel looking up at him at, grinning. Roxas grabbed his red and black checkered messenger bag and ran out the door to meet Axel.

"Good morning Axel!" Roxas said, throwing his arms around him.

"Hey Roxy! Ready to go?"

Roxas nodded eagerly and jumped in the car. Axel walked to the other side and got in the driver's seat, next to Roxas. The ride to Twilight High was a half hour long. During this time, Roxas looked out the window, enjoying the scenery. It was still pretty early in the morning, thirty minutes to eight o'clock, to be exact. He hummed softly as he looked out the window.

"Hey, Roxas…" Axel's voiced brought him out of his reverie.

"Yea, Axel?" Roxas asked, peering up at his friend.

"What's been bothering you? I noticed these past couple of days you've been out of it and I'm worried. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Roxas said nothing. He smiled slightly and unlocked the car door. He was in front of Twilight High and he did not want to get to class late, even if it was his last day. He turned to Axel.

"I don't know what's wrong, myself. As soon as I find out, I'll tell you. Don't worry." Roxas ruffled his friend's red hair and jumped out of the car. Axel looked at his friend's small form as it approached the school. He sighed and drove away.

As soon as Roxas stepped into the school, he realized what his problem was. He didn't fit in. He thought he was fine with that but, in all honesty, he wasn't. He didn't just fit in his high school but he didn't fit in this town, either. This town wasn't for him. He didn't belong here. He wasn't like every other kid who wanted to go to college. He wanted to take life slow but this town was just rushing him. This town wasn't accepting to change. He had no friends because everyone ridiculed him about the way he dressed or about the way he was so close to Axel or about his personal view on life. This town seemed like the perfect place but it wasn't. It was slowly devouring him and turning him insane! He couldn't take it anymore.

Thank goodness for Roxas the bell rang, signaling the end of school. He raced out of the school, relief washing over him as he saw a jet black car waiting for him out front. During lunch while Roxas was eating alone, he called Axel to come pick him up.

"Roxy!" Axel called as he came running up to him. "Is everything okay? You sounded so sad on the phone."

Roxas didn't say a word. Instead, he grabbed his friend's hand andled him to their favorite hangout. They walked up the stairs until they reached the door that led to the ledge and they sat on it. Roxas was quiet for a few minutes until he opened his mouth to talk. However, something inside him prevented him from speaking. Images of his childhood crept into his head and he couldn't shake them out. Images of his parents, images of his teachers, images of his classmates. All of them expected something of him. They expected him to be something but he didn't know what. He was still trying to find himself but everyone thought that was a bad thing. He needed someone who didn't think it was bad that he was confused and who knew that sometimes you needed to take things slow.

"Roxas…You're crying."

Roxas blinked as a tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away and took a shuddering breath, looking directly at Axel.

"Axel, everything is so wrong! The people here are so wrong. Life isn't perfect. Why can't they see that? Why can't they see that not everyone is the same and sometimes life just hits you in the face with a force so terrible that it knocks you off your feet and you don't know how to get up or where to start? Why can't they see that sometimes the people who we love the most abandon us when we need them the most and we're left with just memories of them? That's all this town has for me: memories of how life once was. I need to get away from here. I need to explore the world. I can't stay here. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Axel looked at his little friend in shock. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know that's what Roxas was feeling. However, he should have known. Ever since Roxas' parents passed away, the blond was never the same. Roxas needed healing and Axel had an idea what that healing was.

Roxas looked up at Axel and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Axel for babbling on and on. I just-"

"Don't apologize," Axel commanded, grinning. "I think I know what you need to do. Like you said, you need to get away from here. I was never a big fan of this town myself. So, how about we go on a permanent road trip? We'll just go wherever we want and settle down in a place that's right for us. We can leave tonight, if you'd like."

Roxas looked up at the red head in amazement. He was speechless. He nodded enthusiastically and grinned from ear to ear. Axel grinned back at him and lifted him off his feet. They ran down the stairs and jumped in Axel's car. Axel dropped Roxas off at his apartment then drove to his own to get his stuff. Roxas packed all of his possessions into an old, tattered suitcase. All too quickly he heard a familiar honking noise outside.

He ran to the door and opened it. With one long glance, his eyes swept over his apartment. He

smiled slightly and closed the door. He walked over to the passenger seat and climbed in. Axel jumped in the driver's seat and off they went. As they were driving, they found a spot with a little river next to the roadside. They parked the car and walked over to the edge, sitting down side by side and watching the water sparkle under the stars.

"Axel, humans are stupid aren't they? They only see what's in front of them. They don't view the world from other perspectives. We don't understand a lot of things. We think we do but we don't."

"Well, "Axel replied, "at least we're one of the few people who realize that the world isn't always perfect."

Roxas smiled and gently rested his head on his best friend's shoulder. The red head peered down at him and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. They both looked up at the sky when Roxas broke the silence.

"Thanks for understanding me, Axel."

"Anytime, Roxas…Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa...I actually wrote a fanfic! I feel proud of myself. I apologize if there are any mistakes. You can't be perfect, right? We try to be but only in vain. So, please give me some feedback. I would love to continue it but I want and need your opinion, alright? Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
